


A Hand To Hold

by chiwrites



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwrites/pseuds/chiwrites
Summary: A snippet of Eric and Adam's newfound relationship from the end of season 2.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	A Hand To Hold

Adam still comes to his window at night.  
As much as Eric likes to whine to him about missing his beauty sleep, it’s his favorite aspect of their relationship. It’s romantic, stealing away like this in the middle of the night. A bit like Romeo and Juliet (without all the liberties taken at Moordale.). It isn’t too late when he hears the familiar sound of rocks hitting his windowpane, just shy of midnight.  
Eric looks out to see Adam’s shadowy form slightly illuminated by the streetlight outside his house. Within minutes, Eric grabbed a coat from his closet. Hastily making his way downstairs he thanked God that his family members were heavy sleepers.  
Once he starts walking Adam almost immediately starts walking, not even bothering to see if Eric was following him. It’s expected at this point. Eric practically jogs behind him, trying to catch up. He’s never considered himself short, but Adam was essentially dwarfed him.  
Sensing that Eric was lagging behind, Adam began to shorten his stride a little.  
For a few moments it was completely silent. There was nothing except the muted sounds of the boys footsteps and the slight huff of their breath. This wasn’t what Eric had been expecting when he had followed Adam outside. It had only been a week since Adam had caused the scene at the play and the two hadn’t seen much of each other since then. There should have been much more talking, an outpouring of adoration even. Not silence. He wanted at least a bit more than chasing after bionic man in the middle of the night.  
“Adam…” Eric dragged out the name, determined to get some answers. There was nothing but silence that followed.  
“Adam?” He questioned again, glancing at the other boy. Adam continued to stare ahead, with a seemingly stoic expression. The only sign that he had heard Eric was the slightest quirk to his eyebrow as he heard his name being called. He wasn’t ready to talk yet.  
Which, honestly meant nothing to Eric who had already stopped in his tracks. “Oga I know you can hear me!” He snapped in a strict tone.  
Adam, already a few steps ahead simply turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. The look was reminiscent of their days in school together, the look Adam would give before making some callous remark.  
Eric pressed on undeterred. “You’re going to have to actually speak Adam. Silence is not allowed.”  
“Not allowed…” Adam repeats a slight smirk appearing on his face.  
“I’m serious! You can’t just come in and make these huge public declarations of love! And then not speak to me for a week! A whole 7 days. That’s not how any-”  
Quickly filling the gap between them, Adam cut off the rest of Eric’s rant, pressing his lips to the shorter boy’s. The kiss is quick, and chaste, all things considering. Eric feels himself tilt his head up towards Adam, giving him easier access. They stay like this for a few minutes. Then Eric remembers.  
Firmly pressing his hands against Adam’s chest to create some space between them, he repeats himself. “This isn’t how this is going to work, Adam. You actually need to talk.”  
Adam frowns a little. He was sure that the kiss would buy him more time. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” he manages, his voice gruff. And honestly he doesn’t. He’s never had a way with words. And even if he had, what would he say? He wants Eric, that he knows. And running up the steps to the stage to proclaim that was the best decision he’s made in a long time. But it’s very different to be here with Eric, with no distractions. It’s a vulnerability he’s not used to.  
But he knows he needs to say something because the look that Eric is giving him right now is incredulous. He clears his throat, shifting in his stance a little. “I mean, you already know how I feel.” He states, his voice sounding a little robotic.  
Eric stares with his head cocked. “Enlighten me.” he states coolly. “Because I know that I haven’t broken up with my boyfriend to hear that”  
Adam cringes, suddenly reminded of Rahim. He takes a deep breath, offering Eric his hand. He’s happy to feel the weight of the other boy’s hand in his. He’s even happier when Eric lets himself be pulled in the direction they were walking in. It’s easier to get this out, when they’re moving. Exhaling, he begins in a bit of a rush. “ I like you a lot. Like a lot more than I thought I could. And I like holding your hand and I want people to know I like you and I like holding your hand and I wanna go out and stuff and willyoubemyboyfriend?” The last bit tumbles out and Adam squeezes Eric’s hand a little tighter as he says it.  
He knows Eric doesn't have to say yes. After all he spent years torturing him. That can’t be fixed with a 2 minute speech. Nervously, he continues “I mean maybe not boyfriends? But we can hang right?” He stops suddenly noticing watching the white puffs of cold air emanating unevenly from Eric's mouth. Because of course Eric is laughing at him.  
“Sure Adam. We can hang” he mocks, continuing to chuckle as Adam’s face grows hot. “Honestly I just wanted to hear you say that you liked me.” He glances over to see that Adam is giving him a hint of a smile, though still embarrassed.  
“Seriously though I get it. Maybe dating immediately isn’t the best for us. We’ve got a lot to go through anyways.” The two have stopped walking now, arriving in their spot in the junkyard. “But,” he says facing Adam. “I like this.” Moving closer until their faces were just inches apart. “And I want this,”he admits, his voice dropped to a husky whisper.  
“Yea?” Adam whispers suddenly as he looks down, little shy. Eric is beautiful like this all bright, and confident.  
“Without a doubt,” and with that he leans up and kisses Adam, all questions answered.


End file.
